Finishing What You Started
by worldwithnomirrors
Summary: How do you get back at your girlfriend for leaving you high and dry?   With some teasing and dirty talk! All smut and cuteness, just the way I like it!


_Hey guys! So, this is the first story I ever published, I'm excited! I just want to point out that I do not speak english on a daily basis, so I hope you can overlook any grammatical incorrections and such that might occur. Other than that, I hope you will enjoy this story! Oh and any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated, good or bad! _

**

* * *

**

Finishing What You Started 

It was my day off. You'd think I'd enjoy a day off, and I usually did, but today – not so much.

And I'll tell you why.

That morning, my girlfriend woke me up and completely seduced me and then left me, high and dry, to go to work.

Well, _dry_ isn't really an appropriate word to describe the state in which she left me.

Wet.

Now that's the appropriate word.

You see, she woke me up with her lips kissing at my neck, her hands roaming my stomach and my breasts, and then she slid two fingers between my legs and into my folds.

"Mm, baby, you feel so amazing," she whispered against my neck as she nibbled at the skin she found there. Removing her fingers, she brought them to her mouth and licked them free of my juices. "Mmmm, you taste amazing too." Then she kissed me and I could feel my own taste in her mouth. "I have to go."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You're kidding right?"

She smiled innocently. "No baby, I have to get dressed and go to work."

"You _really_ need to finish what you started before you go _anywhere_."

"I have no time!" she complained. "You don't want me to be late, do you?"

"Nah-ah, don't turn this around and make me the bad guy. But fine, go to work, but I will get you for this, Calliope Torres," I said. "Oh I will get you for this."

She smiled mischievously. "Promise?"

"Trust me, you don't want me to promise. This will not be fun for you."

"Mm-hm," she mumbled and gave me a quick kiss. "If you say so." She smiled at me again, innocently this time, and I couldn't help but think she was incredibly cute. I know that's what she wanted and in retrospect I can't believe I let her win after what she had just done, but I simply couldn't help it.

"I do," I assured her, still determined not to let her get away with it. I moaned in disappointment, "Now scoot so I can at least watch you go, you sexy ass woman."

She chuckled triumphantly and gave me one last kiss before she rolled out of bed. I watched her delicious, naked form as she walked across the room over to the dresser. She usually didn't sleep naked, neither did I, but after the mind-blowing sex we had had last night I just didn't see the point in putting something on, and I guess she didn't either.

"Why do you ever wear anything?" I asked as I admired her beautifully curved body.

"Because I don't want to drive you insane, love," she stated simply, with a huge grin on her face, as she dug trough the dresser to find the matching panties for the bra she had snatched from the edge of the bed.

"Good thing I guess," I mumbled absentmindedly, my eyes inevitably glued to her breasts and erect nipples.

I cursed the coolness of the morning air at that moment.

"Hey," Callie chuckled, snapping me out of my trance, "my eyes are up here, you little perv."

I frowned at her in annoyance. "Well, I'm not the one who recklessly shoved my fingers down my girlfriend's crotch at six in the morning," I pointed out and kept staring at her breasts, "just to leave her alone and incredibly turned on for the rest of the day."

"For the rest of the day, huh?" she asked with the most smug smile on her face as she pulled a pair or tight jeans up her smooth legs, leaving her missing only a top.

I narrowed my eyes at her, that being enough to let her know I was utterly disappointed.

When she had buttoned the jeans, she grabbed a shirt and walked over to me, bent down and kissed my lips as she caressed my face with her hand. "I'll make it up to you baby." She kissed me again. "I swear."

"You better," I threatened as I cupped her neck and pressed her lips to mine once more, swiftly slipping my tongue into her mouth, just to let her know what she was missing.

She grazed her hand over my face again as she looked into my eyes. "I love you," she whispered sincerely and kissed me quickly.

"You wouldn't be trying to sweet talk me, would you?"

She gave me a big, contented smile. "Never."

She kissed me one last time before she pulled the shirt down over her head and slid her arms into the sleeves. "Have a good day off," she said.

"Gonna be hard now," I stated, with every intention of guilt tripping her.

She tilted her head and gave me a playfully hard look. "I said I'd make it up to you."

"Yeah but that won't be until my day off is almost over. What am I supposed to do until then?"

"You could think of me." She lowered her head as she smirked and gazed seductively at me. "And you could..."

"Calliope," I interrupted, before she could go on. "Go to work. Now."

She raised her hands above her head. "Okay," she said. "But you know, I was just saying, that for your own good, you _could_-"

"GO!"

"Fine!" she relented. "I'm just trying to help," she mumbled on her way out.

Damn, her ass looked _marvelous_ in those jeans.

And so, I was left alone.

Turned on, wet and alone.

Way to start the day.

And actually, a few times that day I contemplated walking over to the hospital just to lure Calliope into an on call room and have my way with her. But I decided to wait, to make her wait, because I knew she was probably going a little crazy too.

I have no idea what I did during the day, but it was a _long_ day. Very long. I think for the most part, I waited. And now, I was waiting. I knew she would be home any minute. I was sitting in the couch, watching the door like a crazy person. I think Callie had driven me insane even though she tried not to. Well, she _said _she tried not to. I was pretty sure she did try every once in a while, like, say, this morning.

When the door finally swung open, I leaned forward and looked up at Callie as she walked inside.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"So," she started as she walked further into the room, "how was your day off?"

"Oh, my day off?"

When she was close enough, I reached out and grabbed her by her jacket, pulling her to me. "Hmm, well, let me think," I said, gazing at the ceiling as if I was pondering. "Oh, yeah – since you left me high and dry, I tried to help myself, as you were about to suggest before you left." I tugged her closer, grabbing the hem of her jeans. "But that didn't help much." I undid the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper as she tossed her purse to the other couch. "After all," I said as I glanced up at her and started pulling the jeans down her legs. "I like my fingers so much better inside of you than inside of me."

I smiled as her breathing hitched and she moaned quietly at my words.

When I had pulled the jeans down, she stepped out of them, kicking them aside as she was about to take off her jacket.

"I'd keep that on if I were you," I impended.

She smiled down at me, intrigued. "Really now?" she asked in delighted surprise as she pushed her arms back into the sleeves.

"Really." I ran my hands up her thighs and stopped at her panties.

"Interesting," Callie whispered.

Grabbing the panties, I pulled them down her legs in one quick motion, revealing her dripping wetness. She eagerly kicked the panties aside and separated her legs for me. Her breathing getting deeper, she looked down at me in anticipation as I reached forward with my face. Merely inches away from where she needed me most, I blew hot air onto the moist, heated flesh before me, eliciting a loud moan from Callie. Just as she put her hands on my head, urging me to take her in my mouth, I pulled away and settled against the couch.

She groaned and pouted in disappointment as I watched her in amusement. "You really meant it when you said you would get me for what I did this morning, didn't you?" she concluded.

I smiled so big I must have looked rather childish, but I couldn't help it – payback was _good_, and my view was incredible. "I did."

"Please baby," she pleaded, "you're killing me here."

Didn't I just love it when she begged...

"Straddle me," I demanded, and a smile immediately stretched across her face.

"Yes ma'am," she said as she came down to me in all of her half naked glory.

I bit my lip as I gazed down at her dripping center, moaning involuntarily. I had perfect access from the position we were in and it was hard not to touch her right then, so I grabbed her jacket to keep my hands from going anywhere else.

"You are so fucking sexy in this thing," I whispered seductively, breathing onto her face.

"Yeah?" she asked as she took my face in her hands, pressing her lips to mine in a kiss that almost made me dizzy.

"Mm-hm," I mumbled into the kiss. Running my hands across her stomach, I came to cup her breasts and she instinctively rocked her hips forward in search for friction.

"Baby please," I said, "be patient, you're gonna ruin my jeans." I smiled devilishly at her.

She was breathing heavily, whimpering as I kneaded her perfect breasts through her bra.

"Sorry. Trying," she stuttered, her eyes closed, concentrating so that she wouldn't lose control.

Keeping my hands on her breasts, I reached forward and pressed my lips to her neck and she instantly arched her head back to give me better access. I sucked hard on her heated skin as I could hear her heavy breathing in my ear. It was amazing how easily that sound aroused me. At this point I could practically feel my own wetness soaking through my panties _and_ my jeans.

"Fuck," Callie whimpered as I gently pinched one of her nipples between two fingers. Placing her hands on my back, she desperately pressed me to her.

"Calliope," I said under my breath and pressed my lips against her skin again as I ran one hand down her body.

"Mm-hm," she whimpered again.

I slipped two fingers down between her legs, and I moaned in arousal at the wetness I found. "I want you to ride my fingers." With ease, I slid both fingers inside of her and her body stiffened as she groaned loudly into my ear.

"Oh fuck," she whispered in agony. Then, to my surprise, she grabbed my wrist. "Wait." Removing my hand, she brought my fingers to her lips and took them deep into her mouth.

"Like that's needed," I teased as I watched her devour my fingers.

Once she had licked them clean, she captured my mouth with her own, and I could feel the taste of her core in her mouth. She stopped and looked at me as she brought my hand back down between her legs.

"I love your taste," I whispered.

She smiled slightly as she guided my fingers back to her pulsating core. "I know."

I grazed through her wet folds before she slowly eased herself down over my slick fingers. She breathed a sigh of pleasure when I was fully buried inside of her.

I watched her trying to remain composed, not to lose control. She took my face in her hands and rested her forehead against mine as she slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, on and off my fingers.

"That feel good baby?" I asked seductively and traced my tongue over her lips.

"Yes." She swallowed hard and pinched her eyes closed in pleasure. "Fuck, it's so good."

"You have a very dirty mouth tonight," I stated as I brought my free hand to her stomach underneath her shirt.

"_You're_ dirty," she breathed.

I chuckled. "Well, you're dirty too and you are so fucking sexy right now."

She was breathing through her mouth and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue inside, taking her mouth with mine as I cupped her breast with my hand. She whimpered into my mouth and she couldn't hold the kiss for long. Pulling away, she breathed wildly onto my face as she moved faster on and off my fingers. I thrust my fingers forward every time she pushed her hips toward me, going as deep inside of her as possible.

"You feel so good Callie," I whispered. "You're so wet and it feels incredible."

I reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and then I brought my hand back to her front, slipping my hand under the loose bra, pressing my palm and fingers against her naked breast.

"Jesus baby, you have the most amazing breasts," I said. I loved to watch her when we made love, and this time was no different. And I liked saying things to her, because she could barely comprehend what I was saying and that proved what effect I had on her and how lost she was in me.

"Callie," I whispered "I wanna watch you come."

"Mmh," was all Callie could muster in response.

"Come for me baby," I encouraged. "Come for me."

"I need-" she trailed off – she clearly had trouble speaking. "I-I need..."

Before she could tell me what she needed, I brought my thumb up, and it hit her clit every time she pushed her hips forward.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Yeah.. That." She braced her hands on the back rest on either side of my head as she started thrusting forward harder and faster. She was so sexy I almost came just by looking at her and hearing her breathe, hearing all the noises she made as I touched her. And the way she moved her body was just delicious.

"I'm so close," she whispered in desperation.

Knowing she would reach her climax any second, I reached up and kissed her neck, sucking gently. "Let go," I whispered against her skin. "Give it to me. Let me hear it."

"Fuck, Arizona," she said in one strangled breath.

I squeezed her breast and sucked at the crook of her neck as her breathing became even quicker. She whimpered and moaned until she arched her head back and rocked her hips forward hard one last time before collapsing onto me.

She rested her body against mine as her breathing and her heartbeat started slowly going back to normal. I slid my fingers out of her and grabbed her jacket, wanting more of her skin now. Sure the jacket was sexy, but nothing was sexier than naked Callie.

At that moment though, I just wanted her closer.

I always loved this – the afterglow. It was such a delicate, intimate moment, almost more intimate than the sex in itself.

Callie moved her arms to her sides so I could pull the jacket off her limp body.

"Closer," I whispered as her jacket fell to the floor. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled that off as well, and the bra fell off on its own after that. Then I pulled my own shirt over my head and then reached behind my back and unclasped my bra, tossing it aside.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my beautifully exhausted girlfriend and pulled her down with me onto the couch. She nuzzled in close to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Callie," I said.

"Love you too baby," she whispered sleepily. "You're awesome."

"I know." I smiled wickedly.

"And we are totally even now, you little tease."

"We're not even until you do me."

"Gladly. Can you just give me a moment though, please? You kind of... Well you drove me insane woman," she admitted, giving me her crazy eyes. "I suggest you get your pants off while I gain back some sense of normality."


End file.
